Never to Part
by larsonbabe95
Summary: Bella is a student at NYC when she gets dumped she goes to vegas and is ready to cutloose for the weekend.Edward owns a large company and is very wealthy. They drunkinly get married.In the morning she asks for a Divorce but he isnt giving up quite so easy
1. VEGAS!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer owns all things

Twilight.

Never To Part

_Alice Brandon is my very bestfriend we have been close since 9th grade. Were now in our second year of college at NYC. She is always very chipper.... truthfully it scares me a little bit that someone so small can be such a pest. We constantly have to go on these boringall day shopping trips and she insists on coming to my house every morning to dress me and do my make up._

_My name is Bella Swan. Bella is short for Isabella. I have deep brown eyes andlong brown hair down to my mid back. I never really had trouble getting boyfriends. I always ended up doing the heartbreaking never really the other way around. That is until yesterday. My boyfriend of 2 years, Jacob decided that he preffered blondes. 3 blondes to be exact... at one time.... in his dorrm room bed. I have impecable timing. I walked in on them and his brilliant response was , " Oh hi sweety i thought you weren't supposed to be here for another 10 minutes." _

_After a day of sitting on Alice's couch sobbing, pigging out, and watching lame movies Alice decided it was time to get out and do something stupid and reckless. After an hour of packing we decided to run away to Las Vegas for the weekend. Alice was not too happy about leaving her boyfriend of 4 years behind but she knew it was more effective this way. The Brandon's are a very rich family so we flew to Vegas in a private jet. When we got there and checked into our hotel._

Bella's POV

_After Alice put me into 5 different desses she finaly found the right one. "Perfect" she exclaimed. _

_The dress was a light blue short halter dress with sparkles (__A/N : link to dress in my profile.) __"What are you wearing Alice?" I asked curiously she _

_had been changing in the bathroom for 10 minutes._

_"Does it have a corsette? why is it taking so long ?"_

_She came out wearing the tightest black LEATHER dress i had ever seen, yet she could pull it off. _

_( A/N link to dress in profile) __"Lets go, i'm so excited!" Alice practically screamed. We made our way down to the casino and directly to the bar. "Hi What can I do for you two ladies tonight?" the bartender asked ,it was perfectly polite but he was oggling at both of us to the point where I was ready to run away._

_From there on i dont really remember alot. I ended up at a blackjack table pised drunk rambling to a random guy about my jack ass of an ex-boyfriend and how I despised him with a passion._

Edward POV

_When i arived at the casino I was instantly lured over to a Blackjack table where the most beautiful women was sitting in a stunning blue dress. When I got to the table I realized I hadn't done her justice from a far. She was the most dazzling and gorgeous girl I had ever seen. "Hi" I said lamely. "Hey i'm Bella" She concluded. "Hmmm Bella means beautiful in Italian. It is suitsyou." I wanted to kick myself for that, I was being such a loser! "Whats your name?" she asked, I could tell she was pissed drunk but she hid it pretty well. "I'm Edward and it's a pleasure to meat you Bella." From there she continuely told me about her dumbass boyfriend that cheated on her. We sat there for 2 hours and by that time I was just as drunk as she was. Out of no where, before i knew it I asked ,"Will you marry me??" after she was over the shock she agreed and then we were stumbling out of the casino to a chapple._


	2. OH BOY!

OH BOY!!!

_BELLAS POV:_

_I woke up on the morning with the WORST headache of my life. _

_I didn't remember anything from last night. _

_Alice and I had landed in Vegas then wen't to our room in the hotel and changed. _

_After to the bar where the bartender was a pig. _

_Everything else was a complete and udder blurr._

_I faintly realized that I most definitely was not in my hotel room._

_I felt a little chilly and when I moved my arm to pull the covers up my arm rubbed against my naked breast. In a panick I looked under the covers to see my completely naked body. _

_No on seemed to be in the room which was a relief until I heard the toilet flush_

_I jumped up of the bed and rapped the sheet around me._

_when the door opened, there stood this gorgeous man with bottomless green eyes and... SEX hair._

_Oh boy i definitely don't remember that._

_"Hi gorgeous, can i get you some break-fast?" He asked seductivly._

_"Ummm w-who are you?" I stammered like an idiot._

_"Wow I'm offended you don't remember your own husbands name." he replied_

_"HA HA you're joking ... right?' I said sarcasm heavy in my voice._

_"Look at you wedding finger." I slowly lifted my hand and there it was, a golden ring with diceengraved on it but instead of black dots on the dice there was little diamonds (image in my profile) "Well ... umm.... we need... uh a divorce!" I never thought this would happen!_

_"Why?" He asked looking a little hurt._

_"Because we dont even know eachother!" I screamed._

_"Well I know your name is Bella, it's short for Isabella but you hate being called that. You are in your second year at NYC, your father is the cheif of police, your favorite color is green, and you have a jackass ex-boyfriend" He said as if he had known this for years._

_"Well....um... I dont know anything about you!" I didn't know why I was yelling._

_Two hours later he had a lawyer down to the hotel and I signed the papers without a second thought. _

_"Well it was .... nice knowing you but my friend is probably worried sick so I best be on my way" I said over my shoulder as I rushed to Alice's room._

_EDWARD'S POV_

_When she had asked for a divorce I had to admit that I was a little hurt and shocked._

_Hurt because she was drop dead gorgeous and I felt as If I might be able to love her._

_And shocked because I have never been rejected by a girl in my life. _

_In New York where I live i'm a celebrity. I own Cullen Industries and am litterally the richest man in the city aside from my father. I couldn't sign the divorce papers. I am going to hunt her down and fight for her. If it was the last thing I did. She would be my wife for as long as possible._

_BELLA'S POV_

_Thankfully Alice hadn't noticed my absence so I didn't need to tell her._

_"Hey Bella... is it okay if we go back today I have the biggest hang-over of life and I miss my jazzy?" she asked_

_"Of course" I answered happily_

_Within an hour we were on her plane again headed home. _

_My plan was to not tell ANYONE about my "wedding." _

_Later we landed and Alice and I got home. (We live together in a house a few blocks from campus) _

_"So how was Vegas for you bells? Do you feel any better?" She asked genuinly curious_

_"You know what it was fun" I lied .... I barely remember my time in Vegas and from what I remember it didn't go so well._

_MONDAY AFTERNOON :_

_I was at my part time job at The New York Journal. I had just got out of class and headed over._

_"I can't believe it!!!" Samantha my coworker exclaimed._

_"What?" I asked taking a sip of my ice capuccino._

_"Edward Cullen got married in Vegas!!!!" she practically screamed._

_"D-Does it say who the girl is?" I asked a little scared_

_"No the cullen family chooses to keep it a secret." She answered_

_"WHAT his family knows!?!?!" oh god!_

_"Ya it says that when asked both parents agree that they couldn't be more happy that there last single son has finally settled down." oh boy that cant be good... but I thought the divorce wen't through by other girls in the office started a bet about who the mystery women was. Half of the bets were Jessica Simpson._

_"I personally think whoever it is, is a stupid bitch" Samatha said_

_"WHAT?!?! why?!?!" I asked angrily_

_"Why would you keep your identity a secret, Edwars Cullen is a god!"She swooned_

_"Well I can tell you I would never EVER marry him" I said trying not to let my voice break._

_Just then it went dead quiet. I heard the door close. _

_"Hey wifey!" I heard a gorgeous familiar voice say._

_Please dont be him!! I turner around and there he was with flowers, looking gorgeous._

_Half the girls in the office were in shock, the other half were sending me mean glares._

_"What do you mean ' wifey' I do remember signing the divorce papers." _

_"Well I didn't" He sent me a heartbreakingly beautiful yet mischevious smirk._

_I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my office for some privacy._

_"What the HELL do you mean?!?!" My voice was way to high, I was panicking._

_"I'm going to fight for this relationship Bella" He said_

_"This can't be happening"_

_._


End file.
